First Summer of Freedom
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Set in the the summer between HPPoA and HPGoF Harry is enjoying summer for the first time. Sirius is on the run, but the fact that he's out there keeps the Dursleys from messing with Harry.


Harry Potter awoke with a start, reaching for his glasses automatically and putting them on his face. Disappointment washing over him as the euphoria of his oddly detailed dream wore off. He had dreamed that he was off wherever Sirius was hiding, on an island with magnificently white sand. They had been roasting some kind of wild pig over a huge fire surrounded by nothing but coconut trees and wild animals.

It had all been so vivid, small monkeys and brightly coloured birds. Certainly nothing like any thing Harry had seen before. It was probably the bird Sirius had sent the day before. It had been huge and bright colored; greens and yellows with red mixed in, its legs were as long as the flamingo Harry had seen at the zoo. It was definitely a tropical bird he mused, he smiled hoping Sirius was enjoying his freedom.

His freedom had certainly affected Harry's life. Even if the only hope of Harry leaving Privit Drive had escaped that fateful night, the Dursleys seemed rather disturbed by the fact that a man convicted of killing fifteen people was Harry's godfather. They didn't want to give him any reason to show up in their neighbourhood so they pretty much left Harry to himself. This meant for the first time since finding out he was a wizard three years ago he was able to work on his his summer homework.

This also meant Hedwig was able to hunt as she pleased. Harry grinned as the beautiful snowy owl flew through his open bedroom window hooing at him softly.

"Shhh, don't wake Uncle Vernon! The guy has a hard enough being cordial during the day, I don't think he'll be so pleasant if he's woken so early. What are doing back so early Hedwig? You're never back before dusk." he said fondly to his best friend.

She looked at him in response, tilting her body towards the open window and looking at him again inquisitively.

"Go ahead," he told her.

She hooted softly flying to window and perching herself upon the window sill. Hedwig turned her head, making eye contact with Harry once again.

What's up girl?" asked Harry somewhat bewildered. "You don't need my permission to hunt Hedwig, do what you want."

Hedwig continued to gaze at him intently as she lifted one wing and pointed it outside in a sweeping motion.

"You want me to go outside?" he asked, grasping for straws.

Hooting once, as softly as she could she took flight swooping up and out of sight before spiralling down to hover in front of the once barred window. Harry walked up to the window peering past the hovering bird. It was foggy, really foggy... He thought, his mind already forming a plot.

He looked to the corner of his room where his glorious Firebolt rest against the wall. It seemed to sense what he was considering, it twitched looking ready to zoom into his hands as soon as he made his mind up. It was risky...Would it trigger the underage magic tracer? What if he was seen? The Ministry had been lenient last summer when he blew up his uncles sister, they might not be so nice if he got into trouble again.

It was really foggy though, and Harry was almost certain he'd read somewhere that brooms had their own magical core. Some wizards had to use brooms for transportation right?

"Screw it!" he said aloud, allowing the broom to glide to him.

As long as he stayed above the fog he should be fine, it was three AM if he made it back by four-thirty the chances of him being spotted were slim. Mounting his broom he took to the night sky quickly rising above the layer of fog.

Beyond the fog the night was clear. The moon was full illuminating just how thick the fog was. There was no way anyone on the ground could see him. Harry glanced around, where was Hedwig now? He spotted her a few meters ahead of him, she was swooping through the fog up and down so fast it made him dizzy to watch. Tilting slightly his broom sped in her direction.

"This is great Hedwig! Thanks for the idea!" he shouted.

Pointing as broom as vertically as he could without slipping off the stick he pushed his Firebolt to full speed. He had never had a chance to test how high he could go. It was exhilarating he found a cloud and burst through it, coming out the other side soaking wet grinning madly.

Slowing his assent he stopped to look down; the fog covered his entire neighbourhood but it thinned out considerably beyond that there were only patches. He could see a single car, probably a policeman making his rounds. It would safe to stay closer to the fog he decided lazily drifting down. He hadn't really played around on a broom much, really only quiddich practice and a little bit at The Burrow, but he hadn't had the Firebolt then.

The Firebolt was truly magnificent, it was sleek and so much faster than his Nimbus 2000! Definitely the most amazing gift he'd ever received, well that wooden flute from Hagrid had certainly come in useful. Hedwig had been a gift as well, maybe the Firebolt wasn't the best gift he's ever gotten, it was definitely in the top 5 five though.

He flew around racing Hedwig for a bit, when he finally checked his wristwatch it was already twenty minutes after four. Harry flew steadily lower until he was just above the thick fog. This would require delicacy, he couldn't very well just burst through the haze.

Tipping his broom down he slid as close to the tip as he dared, inching closer to the fog. It was cold and wet against his face as he passed through it. He was across the street from his house, his neighbour was walking to his car but none of the other houses on the street showed any signs of movement. Raising himself back above the fog he listened keenly for the sound of the neighbours car.

After a few moments Harry heard it start up and stayed perfectly still, hoping the fog was thick enough to conceal his form with the sun starting to light the sky above him. Once it sounded like the neighbour had driven down another street he chanced another peek through the fog.

The coast was clear; he sped into the back yard levelling his broom with the open window. He leaned as close as could to the broom stick and slid through the window, stopping too quickly he fell of the Firebolt and thumped to the ground.

"Shoot!" Harry muttered quietly.

Uncle Vernon would turn purple if Harry woke him up just before his alarm went off. Harry was peeling off his damp clothes when Hedwig flew in the window with a dead mouse clutched in one of her talons.

"There you are Hedwig! It's only been three minutes is that fast hunting for an owl?" asked Harry, realising for the first time he knew very little about owls.

Of course she didn't answer, she didn't even look at him, just laded in her cage and began to feast.

"Well then! Enjoy your supper Hedwig, I've got to get dressed and start breakfast before anyone wakes up."

Harry left Hedwig to her mouse and headed downstairs throughly pleased with himself. This summer was going to be great!


End file.
